Arrangement
by 1918Edwardlover
Summary: An arrangement for Bella and Edward to be married is made, but there's complications that neither would ever see coming. Can they survive the storm or will they end up killing one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I know that I have not written in a while, life has really gotten crazy and yes I kind of had a crazy moment and decided to take off my other stories, I don't know I just didn't really like the way that all of them were heading so I decided that I was going to write a completely new one and see how that goes. Please leave me reviews and let know whether I have made the right decision. **

#~#~#~#~#~#

**Chapter 1; **

BPOV

I was walking along the busy street of London wondering why I ever thought that it was a good idea in the first place. Jessica and Mike had thought that I just needed a night out on the town to blow of some steam because work had been crazy, however they couldn't have been more wrong. It only made me feel worse when I saw them all over one another; I knew that they had always had this chemistry and lust towards each other. It was just not something that I wanted to witness. I ended up leaving when they continued their PDA I actually think they forgot that I was even here, I tried to pull my leather jacket further around me to keep me warm, but soon came to the conclusion that they were definitely more of a fashion statement that a coat.

Looking at the sky I could tell I needed to get home soon as I could see that a storm was coming. I really wanted to take my heels off, but definitely didn't want to run the risk of stubbing my toe and catching something.

But as normal luck wasn't on my side and the heavens opened, I started to run but knew that it was going to be pointless my dress was definitely going to get ruined and I had hoped that I would be able to take it back, that definitely wasn't going to happen now.

Traffic was really bad tonight everyone else must have known about the weather, the thought to get a cab did cross my mind, but I knew that it would only be a little longer and I would be home.

That's when a car pulled up to the curb and the door opened "Come on get in?" a male voice said.

It could have been the drink, but the last thing I ever thought would come out of my mouth was "Ok"

It was a very seconds later when he pulled back onto the road did it really hit me, that I am in a car with a stranger. Someone that could very easily kill me and no one would know, it's not like my family really cares they haven't called me in 4 years and Jessica and Mike were too wrapped up in one another to have even noticed that I left.

I was starting to breathe really heavy now and I really wanted to get out, but I could see that I was blocked into the car by the many other people on the road. I felt like everything was closing in on me and that's when I could hear that even the male was panicking. "Miss you really need to start breathing more slowly you are going to pass out otherwise and Mr Cullen is not going to like that."

It took a few minutes but I did manage to get my breathing under control "Who's Mr Cullen?" I asked.

"He is my employer, he own many of the big business in this city. There was an arrangement made between your Father and Mr Cullen's Father many years ago and I was sent to come and get you." He replied.

I was getting more and more annoyed it was bad enough that I had gotten into a car with a stranger but know I was finding out that it is all part of some arrangement that my Father made, and yet he doesn't think to tell me about this.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"We'll ever since Mr Cullen found out about you he has had me following you to make sure that you are safe." The more this guy was telling me the more that I was really getting annoyed, "So he thought it was ok for you to stalk me" I yelled.

"Miss, you really need to calm down, it was to protect you and make sure that no harm ever came to you until the day came that Mr Cullen could meet you"

"I want to get out, I don't want to hear anymore of this crap from you, do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that some rich guy wants to meet me."

"Miss, I can't let you get out of the car. Mr Cullen will not be very pleased if he finds out because I know that you are going to try and run away from me"

Could this guy read my mind or something? "Please I need to get some fresh air this is far too much crazy for me and its really late I just want to sleep"

"You can sleep at Mr Cullen's; we will be there in about 20 minutes"

I tried to the door and found that at some point he had locked the door, "Please just let go I won't press charges and I won't tell anyone about this please" The longer that I was in the car with this guy the more that I was getting worried something was definitely going to happen to me. We had turned off from the main road and were starting to pull onto an estate, this place didn't look scary, but I knew that it would be a good half an hour walk to get back to the city. They could kill me here and no one would know where I was.

"Can I at least ask your name?" I asked.

"Roswell, Miss it's nice to meet you Isabella"

"Bella please" he helped me out of the car and we walked into the house, well if you could even call it that. "This is definitely something" I added as I started to look at all the different paintings and art that surrounded his entrance hall. There were many different pictures of the Cullen's and Roswell had started to explain who everyone was in the pictures.

When he pointed out whom Mr Cullen was I couldn't help it, he caught my breath I had seen him before I knew it, I just couldn't remember where it was. Then it came to me he had been in my building a number of times throughout the last couple of months and he had always spoken to me.

That's when I could hear someone shouting something about something going from with some profit missing from some company called Eclipse. Roswell had moved me so that I could make myself more comfortable on one of the sofas and closed the living room door. "Mr Cullen will be with you shortly" he added.

I'm not really sure what was making me stay sitting here, but something just felt right about being here, almost like I was supposed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So the first chapter seemed to go down well, yes I know normally you wouldn't just get into the car with a stranger, but meh it was just the way that seemed to fit the best. I hope you guys will stick to this story for a while and see how it develops. They you so much to those that have taken the time to review you guys me a lot to me. **

#~#~#~#~#~

**Chapter 2**

**(5 years before) **

EPOV

I am the son of Carlisle Cullen, the Cullen name is known all over the world for owning some of the biggest names in business. I knew from the age of 10 that I would be continuing of the legacy of our family once I turned 18, which is only 5 years away. However something that did come as a shock to me was the conversation that I overheard between my dad and Mr Swan. I didn't hear that much because my mother had started calling me downstairs, which had made both of them stop talking. However what I did hear was that Mr Swan was having some money problems and needed a loan from my dad, but by the sounds of it Dad was still waiting for the first repayment.

Mr Swan had started begging and was saying something about his daughter, but by then Mother had started calling me; I would have to ask Father about that later.

Mum was getting ready to host a party for the evening I knew that this was one of the yearly events that everyone wanted to go to. The one thing I loved about my mum was she always wanted to help all the staff get everything ready. Many people didn't realise that my Mother actually did most of the cooking, and setting up, they always thought that she just shouted orders.

I have a younger sister Alice who got married about a year ago, I thought it was stupid for my parents to allow her to get married at 16, how you can know that you love someone when you have barely even started your life. However Alice swears that she has met the love of her life, and my parents just seemed to eat that shit right up, but that has just made my Mother marriage crazy, now all she keeps talking about are wedding bells and whether there is a girl that I like.

If I'm honest I think that's what this party is for, so that I can meet a girl and fall madly in love with her. What my Mother has forgotten is that I'm not like Alice I don't want that for myself all I can really think about is the family business and what direction I want to take that in.

It was just something about hearing that conversation upstairs had shaken me, I had heard about Charlie's daughter Isabella, she had never come to one of my parents parties for some reason she was always ill. I would have to ask Mother what she knew about her, and why dad and Charlie had brought her up in the conversation.

As I walked into the kitchen I could hear that my Mother was singing to herself some tune that I had heard on the radio. "Mum why is dad and Charlie upstairs talking about money and Isabella?" I asked. My question had shocked her so much that she had dropped the dish that she was carrying. "I don't know what you mean Edward"

It was something in my Mother's eyes that told me differently she knew something and she wasn't telling me. "Mum please what's going on, why are they upstairs talking about money, I thought that the Swan's owned some of the banks, I thought that financially that they were doing well."

"Son, what you have to realise are that stress can really affect a person, Charlie doesn't handle stress very well so he has gambled away most of the money, your Father has been trying to help keep a roof over their heads for about 2 years, but Charlie is just getting worse. I think Charlie has gotten to the point that he has given away most of his possessions." That's when it really hit me of the direction that Charlie's conversation was going "He is trying to give Isabella away for money"

I couldn't help being disgusted I had never met the girl, but how could a Father do that to her. My Mother tried to stop me but I was already storming back up the stairs I was going to end this now. I could hear that they were now shouting at one another, I didn't even bother to knocked I just threw the door open and stormed in.

"I want to say something before you both but in, I know what you are trying to do Charlie and I am completely disgusted with you. Dad I hope you haven't agreed anything yet, because I have an even better idea. On my 18th birthday I am going to arrange for Isabella to be moved to live with me, but until then I want you to stay away from her. I will be depositing money into her account to make sure that she will be able to survive without you"

I could see that Charlie had been drinking and that he was trying to get up. "I…..i…..doo….n't" he couldn't even seem to get his words out; I could see that my dad had stood up to make sure that we didn't end up in a fight. I knew that wouldn't happen I just wanted to make it clear to Charlie that Isabella was going to be mine, and that was the last straw.

Carlisle looked at me and could see that I was not going to change my mind; I knew that once he told mum that she was going to try and start planning the wedding, but I just wanted to make sure that she was safe, and that she wouldn't get sold off to some creep that would abuse her.

I'm not sure how much time had passed by I could see that dad was getting the papers drawn up and was definitely going to make sure that Charlie signed them. I wasn't sure what had made me decide to put all this in place. I just knew that Isabella deserved the world; I had a feeling that her Father was the one that was keeping her away from everyone. I was going to make sure that never went near her again, I would make sure that she always had a guard watching her, not that she would know that and making sure that her locks were changed so her Father can't get into her house.

I just had to think about how I would come into her life, which would be the difficult part. I still have loads of time to think about that, I would just have to try and make it as subtle as possible.


End file.
